The invention relates to an arrangement for inserting implants, in particular dental implants.
Known from US 2005/0170311 A1 is such an arrangement, which contains a splint, embodied as a template, for positioning the implant or implants. The splint is produced based on data that are generated by means of computer tomography (CT), X-ray, or some other device that images the bone, in particular the jaw bone, in order to be able to plan and specify in a defined manner the position required for the implant, taking into account anatomical, surgical, and also aesthetic factors. The splint is adapted to the individual situation and factors and contains at least one continuous bore for receiving a guide sleeve having a through-bore, using which it is possible to specify the exact orientation and positioning of the bore for the implant. Furthermore provided is a bore sleeve that has a through-bore, that can be used in the guide sleeve of the splint, and the interior diameter of which is matched to the exterior diameter of the drill bit for adding the bore to the bone. The drill bit contains an annular collar or stop that can be positioned on the free upper edge of the bore sleeve in order to specify the depth of the bore in the bone. Furthermore, the splint is used for adding the implants, to which special fastening bodies are joined by means of screws. The fastening bodies each contain one cylindrical area that faces the implant and the exterior diameter of which is matched to the interior diameter of the guide sleeve fixed in the splint. The fastening body contains an area that faces away from the implant and that has for instance contact surfaces embodied as a hexagon for an insertion tool. In the axial direction between the two aforesaid areas the fastening body has a flange that is positioned against the free upper edge of the guide cylinder to limit the placement depth of the implant.
The flange has a significantly larger diameter than the cylindrical area so that problems can occur when tight space is a problem. The fastening body has an axial length that is not insignificant, so that handling while the implant is being inserted is rendered significantly more difficult in terms of the tight space issues in the oral cavity. Since as is known implant systems have implants that have different diameters, a substantial number of such fastening bodies are needed. The placement and exact positioning of so-called miniature implants or mini-implants having exterior diameters on the order of magnitude of 1 mm and less is not possible with nothing further, that are primarily embodied in a single piece and enable minimally invasive transgingival insertion. In practice, problems result when placing the implants in the implant bed, which has been prepared by means of the aforesaid arrangement, especially with mini-implants, so that it is difficult for the surgeon to control the placement depth of the implant and furthermore, with respect to the quite large distance from the insertion tool to the implant due to the fastening body, undesired tilting moment or rotations can be caused that lead to incorrect positioning.